Segundas Intenções
by Gi Potter
Summary: Gina é rejeitada e humilhada por toda a escola...ela quer vingança. E só existe uma pessoas no mundo capaz de lhe dar o que ela sempre quis. (por enquanto a historia é ligth =sem NC-17...dentro de pouco vamos ver se deixamos ela mais picante)
1. Default Chapter

Capítulo 1 - O Começo. 

- M****! - murmurou para si mesma correndo desesperada em busca da sala de aula do Prof. Severo Snape. 

Sempre chegava atrasada nas suas aulas. Parecia uma sina na sua vida. Alias, toda a sua vida parecia uma sina. Se é que ela tinha alguma vida. 

De repente, lembranças, voltaram a sua mente. Lembranças que ela gostaria que estivessem enterradas. 

Primeiro lembrava do beijo dos dois. Eles dançando juntos. Pareciam um só. O amor espelhado nos seus olhos. A tristeza na sua alma. 

"- Agora nos anunciaremos o príncipe e a princesa deste baile - anunciou o velho Dumbledore que num movimento da varinha deixou o salão afundado em silencio". 

Que esperanças teria ela diante daquilo. Ela...só ela. 

"- E eles são - prosseguiu em voz solene - Draco Malfoy da Sonserina e Cho Chang da Corvinal! Subam aqui, por favor!". 

As lembranças se perderam na sua cabeça, assim como o sorriso de orgulho de Harry Potter ao ver a sua namorada subindo para ser nomeada princesa de Hogwarts quando vozes se escutaram ao fim do corredor. 

Vários pivetes de primeiro ano da sonserina apareceram em seguida e se deparam com ela. Com grandes sorrisos de malícia nos seus rostos começaram a cantar uma canção já bem conhecida. Ela tentava passar altiva por todos eles, mas parecia um exercito invencível contra uma só pessoa. 

- Gina, Gina, mais feia que a Murta... - tentava ignorar aquelas vocês infantis tão irritantes, mas a única coisa que desejava no momento era correr e chorar -...Gina, Gina, mas burra que o Goyle... - o coro de vocês se intensificava a cada momento e ela não agüentou mais. 

- Calem as suas bocas seus sonserinos nojentinhos! - ela se virou para encontrá-los com um sorriso macabro. As cinco crianças a encararam assustadas. Uma delas começou a falar ofegante. 

- Dizem que se olhar diretamente para os olhos dela você fica petrificado! Já aconteceu isso a uns três anos atrás aqui em Hogwarts! - as crianças se entreolharam apavoradas e Gina lhes lançou um olhar mortífero. 

As crianças não duvidaram nem um minuto em sair correndo e gritando por ajuda. Aquilo de certa forma lhe causava graça. 

Certamente o boato da câmara tinha chegado aos seus ouvidos, mas sempre que a notícia corria de boca em boca terminava sendo distorcida. 

- Weasley! - repreendeu uma voz melodiosa dobrando a esquina do corredor para se encontrar com ela. 

Não havia forma de confundir aqueles olhos rasgados, aquela pose altiva de rainha, um sorriso perfeito e o maior de todos os outros adjetivos nomeados, o fato de ser ela quem era. Tudo isso embrulhando o seu estômago e lhe dando uma imensa vontade de vomitar na cara da outra menina. 

De trás dela saiu um dos meninos sonserinos que estiveram lhe atazanando a vida momentos atrás. 

- O que você quer Chang? - perguntou quase cuspindo o nome da outra. 

- Este menino disse que você estava ameaçando ele e seus amigos. Assim que como monitora tenho que saber o que estava acontecendo - disse altiva. 

- Não, eu não os ameacei. Então se era isso o que queria saber, por favor, me deixe ir que estou atrasada pra minha aula de poções - Gina se virou e começou a caminhar. 

- Eu ainda não terminei Weasley! Dez pontos a menos para Grinfinoria! - disse e começou a caminhar tranqüilamente em sentido oposto. 

- O que?! - gritou Gina e novamente as duas se viraram para encontrarem os seus olhares de raivosos. Gina tentou recuperar a compostura mesmo que esse não fosse o seu forte - vai tirar pontos da casa do seu namoradinho? 

- Então é isso, não é Weasley? - Cho sorriu com malícia. 

- Hã? - Gina corou furiosamente ante o comentário - N...não! Claro que não! 

- Da pra ver no seu rosto! Mas pode deixar de sonhar pirralha...o Harry já tem dona! Alem do mais quem ia olhar para alguém como você Weasley? - o olhar de puro desprezo que a outra fazia a machucava de certa forma. 

Não conteve as lagrimas na frente do inimigo. Era difícil controlar a si mesma nessas situações, que ultimamente não eram poucas. Cho sorriu abertamente. 

- Ate você mesma conhece a resposta Weasley! Você não é ninguém do meu lado! - a chinesinha lhe deu as costas e seguiu pelo seu caminho. 

Gina encostou-se na parede e escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Certamente seus soluços podiam ser escutados de longe. Mas isso já não importava. Também não importava mais chegar na sala de Snape. Não importava nada. 

Cho tinha toda a razão. Ela não era ninguém. Mas de alguma forma ela ia se vingar. 

- Escutou? Eu vou me vingar! - sibilou com ódio. 

- Claro que escutei Weasley. Difícil vai ser acreditar que "você" se vingaria de alguém! - uma voz arrastada muito perto informou que ela não estava sozinha. 

O único problema era que a voz estava muito perto. Perto demais para ser realista. 

Gina se virou assustada para fitar o dono da voz que a assustou. Os dois ficaram nariz com nariz. E ela corou. Mais do que antes, mesmo depois de chorar. 

- O..o q...que você q...quer? - perguntou nervosamente. Ele riu. 

- O mesmo que você! - disse. 

Gina fechou os olhos e fez bico. Estava se aproximando lentamente dele, quando... 

Ela abriu os olhos e estava de quatro no chão. Olhou para cima e encontrou o rosto do loiro contorcido numa mistura de diversão e surpresa. 

- Weasley, o que esta fazendo ai no chão? - perguntou estranhado. 

- A não...eu só...cai! É sim...só cai! - gaguejou desajeitada - para tudo! Malfoy?! - Gina arregalou os olhos. Ela estivera por beijar o Malfoy?! 

- Quem mais seria Weasley? - ele perguntou com desprezo - então voltando ao assunto...- Gina o interrompeu. 

- Que assuntou? - perguntou no mesmo tom de desprezo. 

- Eu posso terminar de falar antes de você me interromper novamente Weasley? - e o olhar dele dizia que se ela o desobedecesse teria uma morte lenta e dolorosa. 

- P...pode...- ela disse levantando do chão e arrumando as vestes. 

- Primeiro. Estou certo que você não conseguiria cumprir a vingança que prometeu ate porque você é uma...Weasley - ele disse o nome com diversão e não evitou rir da cara dela - Segundo. Eu lhe dou a ajuda que você precisa se em troca você concordar que Potter também entra no jogo. 

- O...o que?! - gritou ela. 

- Não se altere Weasley. 

- Me alterar? Mas se o Harry é um... 

- Santo? 

- É sim. Porque você quer acabar com ele então? 

- Vamos supor que Potter não é tão santo assim como você acha. 

- Eu não acredito em você!!! 

- Vai ter que acreditar se quiser a minha ajuda. 

Nesse ponto da conversa Gina já estava completamente fora de si e Draco continuava muito calmo. Os dois ficaram se encarando por um longo tempo. Então Gina falou. 

- Eu aceito Malfoy. 


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2 - Sayuri 

Era impressionante a maneira que as coisas sempre saiam como ele queria. 

Era certo que estava apavorada com o que podia acontecer, mas sabia que a sua cabeça dura não ia lhe deixar desistir do plano que já estava em pratica há muito tempo. 

Draco tinha razão quanto a ela. Era verdade que ela era uma menina com completa falta de noção sobre moda e etiqueta. E para esse plano dar certo ela teria que ser perfeita, em todo o sentido da palavra. 

Era isso o que eles pretendiam. Teriam que ser os melhores em tudo para poder desbancar Potter e Chang do seu amor perfeito. 

Claro que isso a deixava meio insegura. Não queria fazer nenhum mal a Harry, mas o seu ódio por Chang falava mais alto. A cada dia que se passava à monitora implicava mais com ela. 

Era o preço da vingança. Fazer-se de bobinha e desentendida ate o final para depois poder dar o bote por traz como se fosse uma cobra. E ate que não era tão má idéia. Em parte lhe agradava ser ruim com os outros. Ninguém nunca foi bom para com ela. Porque seria boa com quem lhe desprezava? 

- O que esta acontecendo Weasley? Esta tão calada - disse Malfoy estranhando a certa mudez de Gina. 

- Hã? - ela saiu do seu transe. Olhou para os lados e gostou do que viu. Uma carruagem inteirinha ao seu dispor - Eu só estou pensando um pouco. Pelo menos isso eu posso fazer sozinha se ter você interferindo, não Malfoy? 

- Eu só pensei que você não conseguia pensar sem mim Weasley. Não o tome mal, mas de certa maneira, sem mim você não existe mais! - disse em tom zombeteiro. 

- Claro, senhor "eu sou o máximo", sem você eu deixo e existir - disse molesta. 

Nesses últimos meses a única coisa que tinha feito era brigar, brigar e brigar com ele. Não sabia como duas pessoas podiam se agüentar por tanto tempo se odiando da forma que se odiavam. 

Ele com toda aquela posse e ares de superior e ela tendo que agüentar por conveniência. 

Era uma loucura acreditar que tudo daria certo. Tudo no plano de Malfoy era transformar ela numa nova mulher. Mas como ele conseguiria isso? Gina não tinha nenhuma chance de chegar a ser bonita ou ate mesmo carismática. 

Ela era maior do que todas as meninas da sua idade. Talvez ate maior do que algumas meninas com idade superior. Eram os genes Weasley. Todos na sua família eram altos, porque ela também não seria? Só que no caso dela era demais. Quase 1,80 para uma menina era loucura. Sem contar que não era só a sua altura que a incomodava. Também puxara o lado da sua mãe fazendo com ela tivesse uma enorme facilidade de engordar. Estava passada de peso também. 

Tudo isso misturado com a sua baixa auto-estima e o seu temperamento explosivo, faziam de Gina uma garota nada comum. Talvez feia. Talvez carrancuda. 

Não se sentia delicada demais para botar o plano de Malfoy em ação, mas ele insistia em dizer que ele ia conseguir. Talvez Malfoy fosse ate mais cabeça dura do que ela, mas a única coisa que lhe restava, mesmo indo contra tudo o que acreditava, era ter fé nele. 

- Dentro de uns 30 minutos estaremos chegando Sr. Malfoy! - avisou o cocheiro. Ela não queria que isso acontecesse. Talvez na Mansão de Malfoy ela se sentiria sozinha e desprotegida, mais do que se sentia agora. 

O que Gina Weasley estava fazendo na Mansão Malfoy? Essa também é outra grande historia. 

Tudo começou desde aquele dia. Malfoy disse que iria transformá-la, mas para isso ele precisava de tempo. Disse que mudanças não se faziam com varinhas. 

Então ele aproveitou as férias de verão para isso. 

No inicio Gina negou rotundamente ir para uma Mansão sozinha com Malfoy, mas depois foi se acostumando a idéia. 

Sua mãe, seu pai e seus irmãos não foram difíceis de convencer. Tudo o que teve que dizer foi "mamãe, uma amiga me convidou para passar as férias na casa dela" e sua mãe imediatamente atendeu a seu pedido. Era do conhecimento de todos que Gina não tinha amigos. Talvez assim ela se soltaria mais nas férias, foi o que pensou sua mãe. 

Então ficou tudo combinado. Gina pegou o Expresso de Hogwarts e desceu na plataforma nove e meia e esperou com o seu irmão Rony ate que seus parentes chegassem. Pouco tempo depois estava se abraçando com a sua mãe que lhe trazia uma mala já pronta com tudo o que precisaria. 

Avistou Malfoy do outro lado da plataforma com uma menina que parecia ter uns 18 anos. Era loira como ele e tinha os olhos mais azuis que ela já tinha visto. E o mais absurdo de tudo. A moça era tão ou mais alta do que ela. 

Pouco a pouco a menina foi aproximando-se de Gina. Ate que elas estavam uma em frente da outra. 

- Gina! - exclamou a desconhecida com ternura. 

- Hã? - Gina riu nervosamente. 

- Você não vai abraçar a sua melhor amiga? - perguntou a outra incentivando Gina a dar o abraço. Sua mãe, seu pai, seus irmãos, Harry e Hermione a olhavam estranhados. 

- C...claro! - e ela jogou o seu peso todo encima da desconhecida que retribuiu. 

- A que saudades Gina! Não sabe o quanto eu estou feliz de que você venha passar as feria comigo! 

- Aham...- respondeu Gina. 

- Então você é? - perguntou Molly aparentemente feliz. 

- Eu sou a Sayuri, prazer Sra. Weasley! 

- Muito prazer Sayuri! - respondeu Molly com um aperto de mãos. 

- A não, me chame de Yuri. Prefiro assim - Gina nem sabia quem ela era, mas gostou que a estranha visse salva-la na hora do aperto. 

Por uma estranha razão, Harry encarava Sayuri e Gina como se as duas estivessem tramando alguma coisa. Não que não estivessem, mas ele saberia de alguma coisa? 

Enquanto isso Sayuri contava alegre como as duas tinham se conhecido na viajem que Gina tinha feito uns quatro anos atrás ao Egito com a sua família, e como os seus laços de amizade vinham se fortificando a cada ano que passavam separada. Para tudo isso Sayuri ganhou de Thalia em termos de dramalhão mexicano. E Gina tinha que admitir que Yuri era uma boa atriz. 

E enquanto a eterna comedia continuava Gina permanecia calada escutando tudo o que lhe servisse para um futuro. Só o que fazia era olhar de Yuri para sua mãe e de sua mãe para Harry que não parava de encara-la de uma forma estranha, mesmo que ela estivesse muito corada e envergonhada para distinguir o olhar do garoto. 

Nisso mais de meia hora já tinha se perdido e de vez em quando, quando dirigia o olhar ao menino loiro que se encontrava do outro lado da estação o via molesto e impaciente pela demora. 

Quando acabaram de se despedir de seus parentes e "amigos" marcharam em direção de Malfoy. 

- Porque disse que era a minha amiga? - perguntou Gina a Yuri que caminhava com calma. 

- Porque é o que sou ate Draco pagar a sua parte do trato que tem comigo! - disse a outra cortante. Gina estremeceu. Todos os Malfoy seriam assim? Frios e calculistas? A parte mais difícil seria se adaptar aos pais de Draco. Pelo menos era o que ela achava. 

Olhou mais uma vez para trás e sua família já não estava mais lá. Sentiu uma pontinha de nostalgia que se fazia mais grande a cada passo. Sem duvida nenhuma esse verão seria o mais longo da sua vida. 


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3 - Mansão Malfoy. 

Sem duvida nenhuma aquilo não era o que ela estava esperando da Mansão Malfoy. 

Na sua cabeça imaginava um grande e sombrio castelo imperial. Talvez imaginasse a Mansão Malfoy feita de pedra, igual como imaginava feito o coração dos donos. 

Talvez pudesse ser alguma coisa mais sombria. Parecida a uma daquelas casas de terror. 

Imaginava também muito preto e cinza, mas nunca imaginou se deparar com o que estava a sua frente. 

De longe conseguia avistar a linda e bonita mansão. Tirou a cabeça para fora da carruagem querendo divisá-la melhor. Os dois Malfoy que continuavam dentro riram com gosto da cara de idiota que Gina sustentava. 

Nada do que tinha imaginado. Somente era uma mansão. Uma mansão normal, bonita e luxuosa, mas normal. Com grandes sacadas e portas em mogno. Mas nada fora do comum. 

A carruagem parou. Malfoy desceu acompanhado de sua prima. Depois vinha Gina quer tinha que se conter para não dar pulinhos de felicidade. Nunca antes estivera numa mansão. 

Os elfos-domésticos abriram a grande porta de entrada. Os dois Malfoy passaram solenemente, enquanto Gina não conseguia fechar a boca para o que via. 

Estavam num grande salão. No final do mesmo existiam duas grandes escadarias que levavam ate o segundo andar. 

Pareceu-lhe a Gina que a Sra. Malfoy tinha um extremo bom gosto. Todas as paredes de coradas com cores claras para dar ao ambiente mais luz. 

Simplesmente aquela mansão parecia acolhedora. 

Deveria de ter suspeitado que mesmo sendo corações de pedra e sinistros, os Malfoy eram ricos e snobs. Por que então os desgraçados não teriam uma casa bonita? "Gina onda você estava com a cabeça quando pensou besteiras sobre a casa deles?". 

Um dos elfos chegou perto dele lhe tirando a mala das mãos o que a fez sair dos seus devaneios sobre mansões. 

- O que Moony faz com mala Sr. Draco Malfoy? - perguntou o elfo tremendo. Draco instantaneamente olhou para Yuri. 

- Jogue no lixo! - disse sem remorso nenhum. No mesmo instante Gina arregalou os olhos e começou a gritar para o elfo não fazer isso com as coisas dela. Afinal eram as únicas coisas que tinha. 

- Nem pensar! São as únicas coisas que eu tenho Malfoy! Se você é podre de rico e tem essa mansão mirabolante é problema seu! Eu já não tenho a mesma sorte! - e caminhou decidida ate o elfo e começou a puxar a mala de um lado - Me de essa mala Moony! - Malfoy fez um gesto com a mão e o elfo parou de puxar. No mesmo instante Gina voou para trás junto com a mala. 

- Seu...seu...seu...*****! - gritou Gina esfregando o bumbum que doía. 

Enquanto isso Sayuri se segurava para não rir e Malfoy não mudava a expressão controlada do rosto. 

Ele caminhou ate ela e lhe estendeu uma mão. Gina não pensou duas vezes antes de revidar. 

Pegou a primeira coisa que viu pela frente - no caso a sua mala - e dirigiu-a com força ate a cabeça do loiro. O golpe fez um sonoro "Ploft" retumbar no salão. A mala voou a uns dois metros deles e Malfoy caiu. 

Por um breve momento ela chegou a pensar que Malfoy estava desmaiado e pela cara de Sayuri ela também pensava o mesmo. 

Mas foram breves momentos até ele levantar a cabeça do seu peito. Ele olhou maliciosamente dos seus peitos ate os seus olhos e lhe deu um sorriso debochado. 

Gina sentiu toda a sua preocupação ir embora e não duvidou em dar um tapa na cara dele, que saiu de cima dela e ficou sentado no chão. Gina olhou uma última vez para os dois, lhes deu as costas e saiu em disparada daquele lugar, mesmo que não soubesse nem para onde se dirigir. 

Antes de conseguir sair do salão ela escutou a voz irritante de Malfoy lhe gritando. 

- Bom lugar para se cair Weasley! Você tem um bom potencial! 

*** *** 

- Bom potencial? - perguntou a sua prima enciumada. 

- É, parece que ela herdou isso da sua mãe balofa - respondeu ainda do chão. 

- Você não muda, não Draco? 

- Claro que não, mas essa Weasley vai ser difícil! 

- Pode ser, mas eu não quero que por uma diversão qualquer você esqueça da sua parte do trato - continuou ela seria. Draco levantou de um pulo só. 

- Claro que não Yuri. Você acha que eu esqueceria de você? - disse se aproximando perigosamente dela. 

Mesmo a sua prima tendo 18 anos e quase um 1,90m, ele continuava sendo maior. Sempre elegante e sexy conseguia dela tudo o que queria e desejava, mas mesmo assim Yuri continuava sendo uma Malfoy e não deixava que lhe passassem a perna. 

Era uma sorte ela ter gostado da brincadeirinha deles em Roma. E era uma sorte maior ainda, ela estar sempre querendo mais. 

Claro que não esqueceria dela, ainda mais quando estava com vontades extravagantes. 

Mesmo sendo a sua prima Draco não tinha remorso no que fazia. E não evadiria as possibilidades de usar Sayuri para os seus assuntos particulares. 

No momento o seu assunto era a tal Weasley e Yuri tinha que ajuda-lo a transforma-la. Mesmo a transformação parecendo impossível devido a todos os grande defeitos que Gina possuía. 

Depois da suposta ajuda da sua prima ele entraria com a sua parte do trato. O que não seria nada difícil de cumprir. Afinal, Sayuri era linda, sangue-pura, era uma Malfoy, era inteligente e sobre todas as suas outras qualidades ela tinha sido a primeira. E disso Draco Malfoy não esquecia. 

Tinha por ela uma simpatia especial. Essa simpatia ele só dedicava a ela e aos seus pais. Os outros, se não servissem para os seus planos poderiam morrer que ele não estaria nem ai. 

E sabia que Sayuri lhe dedicava a mesma simpatia. Isso lhe esquentava de certa forma o coração. Amor? Não, era só simpatia mesmo. A simpatia que dedicaria a uma irmã, mesmo que esta dormisse com ele, mas isso não deveria ser levado em conta. Aquilo era só diversão. 

Esperava muito que a pequena Weasley - que de pequena não tinha nada - se espelhasse na sua prima para se tornar uma mulher. E talvez assim conseguisse desbancar de alguma forma o podre do Potter. 

O difícil seria ensinar a menina a ser mulher. Levaria seus dois meses de férias trancafiado numa mansão tentando explicar a menina como beijar. E com certeza os seus planos não iriam ate simples beijinhos. 

Ele queria que Gina chegasse em Hogwarts seduzindo e pisando. Aquilo ate lhe faria bem ao seu ego. E se tinha uma coisa que Draco Malfoy admitia na sua personalidade era a sua teimosia. Iria conseguir nem que isso lhe levasse toda uma vida. 

- Eu sei que você não esqueceria de mim Draco - murmurou ela no seu ouvido. As suas bocas muito próximas - mas tenho certeza de que esta última diversão que você encontrou vai lhe render um trabalho enorme. Espero que você este inteiro para quando vier cumprir a sua promessa - Draco segurou fortemente Yuri pela nuca. 

- Não se preocupe, eu vou estar! - e a largou no mesmo instante lhe dando as costas e saindo do salão a procura da menina. 

Quase saindo pela porta que levava a sala de jantar escutou um suspiro cansado de Yuri e sorriu internamente. 

Este seria um verão muito longo. 


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4 - Pedindo perdão. 

Gina estava furiosa. Ela sabia que aconteceriam coisas do tipo e vinha se preparando mentalmente para os "imprevistos" que aconteceriam com ela na casa dos Malfoy.

Mas uma coisa era a teoria e outra a pratica. E quando Gina se deparou com a primeira que Malfoy tinha lhe aprontado, o sangue lhe ferveu e ela não mais conseguiu raciocinar. 

Sim, ela era uma Weasley e nunca deixaria de ser uma. E agora estava certa de que não duraria muito tempo naquela Mansão. Mesmo sendo teimosa ela tinha que admitir que em muito pouco tempo as suas brigas com Malfoy se tornariam insuportáveis e ela não estava acostumada a se sentir mal habituada a um ambiente.

E era assim como se sentia agora. 

Aquela mansão podia ser linda e muito acolhedora, mas os seus habitantes não o eram e a convivência com eles seria horrível.

Ela caminhava sem rumo pelos jardins da mansão. Pensando e pensando na vida. No que faria com o seu trato e com Malfoy. Talvez ela tivesse que entregar os pontos e voltar para casa. Era o mais sensato. 

*** ***

Draco procurava pela garota sem sucesso. Aonde teria se escondido aquela Weasley?

Sem duvida estaria chorando pelos cantos. Draco chegava a ter um sentimento de...pena por aquela garota.

Não que esse sentimento afetasse em alguma coisa os seus planos, mas também ele não era insensível. 

Deveria ser horrível ser aquela garota. Sempre tão sem classe, sem posse, sem dinheiro, sem sal. Tão feia e maltratada e mesmo assim continuava a ter um temperamento nada agradável que em junção com todos os seus defeitos anteriores faziam da Weasley a garota mais insuportável que ele já tinha visto pisar na terra. 

Pensando em tudo isso uma duvida veio a sua mente. Será que ele conseguiria transformar "aquilo" em uma garota? 

- O que é isso Draco Malfoy? Agora você tem duvidas? Olha o que esse estrupício de garota esta fazendo com a sua cabeça. Um Malfoy não tem duvidas segundo aos seus planos. Não vai ser a Weasley quem vai estragar tudo...ou não me chamo Draco Malfoy! - disse para si mesmo enquanto se movia rapidamente com elegância pelos corredores verdes dos jardins da mansão.

*** ***

Gina virou o rosto quando sentiu alguém se aproximando sorrateiramente por trás dela e mais uma vez sentiu seu rosto corar quando viu que Malfoy estava a poucos centímetros dela.

- Weasley - ele começou com a fala mansa - estou aqui para lhe pedir que reconsidere...

- Reconsiderar? Você não deveria me pedir desculpas? - perguntou indignada, mas mesmo assim o rubor continuava na sua face.

- Não - disse rotundamente e algo molesto - só vim lhe propor que reconsidere, se não quiser pode ir de livre e espontânea vontade de novo para a sua toca de ratos! - a sua voz era calma e suave, mas Gina podia sentir o veneno que ele destilava. 

- Seu...seu...canalha!...me deixe em paz! Saia daqui! - gritou ela completamente alterada. 

- Sair daqui? - ele riu e revirou os olhos - a casa é minha Weasley, é você quem tem que sair da minha frente, quando e como eu quiser!

- Você é um groso sabia? - ela tratou de se tranqüilizar e agora quem tinha a voz arrastada e venenosa era ela. 

- Eu sou a pessoas mais elegante que você conhece Weasley e a única que pode te ajudar, ou já esqueceu o motivo pelo qual esta aqui? - o rapaz cada vez se aproximava mais dela, e ela podia sentir instigada o bafo quente dele no seu próprio rosto. 

Tudo aquilo parecia um jogo. Era um jogo, controlado única e absolutamente por ele. E ela sabia que a qualquer minuto se renderia ao que ele achasse certo ou errado. Tudo estaria bem se ele dissesse que assim seria.

- Não...eu não esqueci - e a sua voz se reduziu a um mísero sussurro enquanto percorria com os olhos a boca do loiro.

Tão enfeitiçada estava pelos olhos de gelo de Draco Malfoy que verdadeiramente esquecera o motivo pelo qual estava ali. Harry Potter. Ele era a razão da sua existência. Era por ele que ela estava ali. Era por ele que ela se sacrificaria daquela forma ficando dois meses enclausurada naquela mansão, com Malfoy e seus parentes. Tudo aquilo era por ele e ela estava se esquecendo disso.

Como pudera pensar em trair Harry com uma pessoa que não lhe chegava aos pés? Que delírio a fez perder a compostura e a fez se concentrar em alguém que não valia o que comia? 

Delírio?...delírio eram aqueles lábios finos e delicados que se entreabriam sem parar e aquela língua que molhava entre palavra ou outra os mesmo lábios que agora ela chamava de delírio.

Ah Merlin! No que ela estava se convertendo? Malfoy seria tanta tentação assim que mandava os seus desejos e sonhos de finalmente ter Harry ao seu lado prós ares?

Sem duvida nenhuma Malfoy era a maior tentação que já lhe tinha aparecido pela frente. 

Alguma coisa dentro de si a fazia desejar ardentemente estar nos braços dele agora. Fazendo sei lá quantas coisas. Talvez o inimaginável. As loucuras que nunca imaginou fazer com Harry.

*** ***

Era obvio o desejo dela por ele. O seu plano estava dando certo. 

Tinha sentido medo quando ela ameaçou ir embora. Ela era a peça mais importante do seu jogo. 

Todo aquele plano não resistiria muito tempo sem ela porque ela era o centro do plano e Draco duvidava que existisse alguma outra garota que se deixasse levar tanto pela sua sede de vingança que acordara fazer tudo o que ele tinha planejado.

Mesmo que lhe doesse admitir, ele se achava agora nas mãos dela. 

Só lhe restava tentar virar a situação. E ele sabia que uma garota necessitada de carinho e afeto e que simplesmente nunca tivesse sequer beijado antes cairia aos seus pés. Era só seduzi-la. O que para Draco era uma brincadeirinha boba a qual já estava muito acostumado. 

Ela já estava devorando a sua boca com os olhos, então porque ainda não dava o primeiro passo?

Era só se atirar encima dele. Ele não se resistiria, mesmo ela sendo tão...blergh...

Ele precisava dela nos seus planos. Ela tinha que cair. Draco já estava se desesperando. 

- Não...eu não esqueci - disse Weasley num sussurro.

O que ela estava esperando? Porque não partia pra cima dele? Aquilo era uma oportunidade única pra ela. O que tinha de errado com ele hoje?....estava tão desesperado assim que já chegava ao ponto de achar que existia alguma coisa de errado com ele?! 

No que esse mundo estava se transformando?! 

Uma medíocre Weasley se resistindo a classe de um Malfoy que se lhe oferecia? Isso não estava certo. Não estava nada certo!

Todos aqueles pensamentos mexendo com os seus sentidos de uma forma que ele nunca pudera imaginar. 

Estava se sentindo imensamente atraído por alguém que lhe rejeitava. A primeira vez que uma garota o rejeitava e ele estava tão ansioso como se fosse a sua primeira vez. 

Aquilo não estava certo! Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa e rápido. Mas nada de atitudes precipitadas ou desesperadas. Então ele se decidiu por chegar mais perto dela. 

Que tal lhe murmurar alguma coisa ao ouvido?

- Então Weasley...o que me diz?...você fica?

*** ***

Aquela atitude dele acabara com todas as defesas dela. Harry imediatamente tinha feito uma viajem interplanetária lhe dando umas ferias que durariam o suficiente para ela poder beijar aquela boca. 

Mas aquilo seria cair muito baixo, baixo demais pró seu gosto. Mesmo mandado Harry Potter pró espaço aquilo se tratava de beijar Draco Malfoy. Não era qualquer um. Era Draco Malfoy quem ela desejava agora e aquilo sim estava errado. 

Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Tinha que sair de perto dele. 

- Ma...Ma...Malfoy?

- Sim? - ele continuava com a mesma voz sexy de alguns segundos atrás.

- Você poderia me mostrar o quarto? - que pergunta estúpida tinha sido aquela. Ele somente sorriu. Parecia aliviado - quer dizer...o banheiro...m****!...eu quero tomar um banho! - sim tinha saído pior do que ela imaginava. 

- Você precisa de ajuda? - disse sugestivamente. 

- C...claro que n...não...eu já sei tomar banho...quero dizer...sozinha...sabe? - ela ia precisar mesmo era de um banho bem frio pra afastar todos aqueles maus pensamentos sobre Draco Malfoy da sua cabeça.

- Sei...? - a voz dele tinha perdido um pouco da animação( se é que se podia chamar de animação) dos últimos minutos. Mas bem estava arrastada como sempre agora - eu te acompanho. 

- O...obrigada...

- Me siga...

*** ***

Sim, ela tinha se resistido, mas pelo menos iria ficar. E esse era o seu objetivo. E foi uma sorte imensa não ter que beija-la. 

Talvez ele ficasse traumatizado depois de dar um beijo numa garota daquelas - isso se aquilo podia ser chamado de garota. 

Mas no fundo Draco não podia deixar de sentir certa pontada que não conseguia identificar quando lembrava que ela se resistira a ele. 

Aquela tarde simplesmente tinha sido cansativa. E isso que era o primeiro dia. 

Sua ultima tarefa era levar a Weasley com segurança ate o quarto de hospedes onde ficaria pelo verão todo e depois iria para o seu próprio dormitório. 

Talvez faria a mesma coisa que ela. Tomaria um banho bem longo par tiram um pouco a tensão dos seus...músculos. Isso sim seria o melhor a fazer...mesmo ele podendo visitar Sayuri.

Claro. Era nesses momentos que Draco realmente sentia orgulho de ter uma prima tão elegante e feminina. Sim Sayuri era a primeira opção de essa noite. Isso se ela estivesse na mansão...senão ele consideraria muito a idéia do banho gelado.


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5 – Entre tapas e beijos. 

- Sayuri, você pode me dizer aonde esteve toda a noite? - perguntou Draco irritado. 

- Por que essas pergunta...agora? - perguntou curiosa. 

- Porque eu tive que tomar um banho frio! - Sayuri repontes com uma cara confusa - deixe pra lá. 

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou preocupada. 

- Absolutamente nada! - disse ele elevando seu tono de voz. 

- E esse absolutamente nada é o que te preocupa? Draco meu amor, o que esta acontecendo com você? - continuou enquanto terminava o seu café da manha. 

- Eu só estou um pouco nervoso. Essa Weasley me deixa nervoso. Imagine só a imensidão de germes que esta espalhando neste momento pela casa toda?! - Sayuri ignorou o comentário do seu primo e continuou a falar. 

- Falando na menina...onde esta ela? 

- Talvez este dormindo - disse com desgosto. 

- Ainda? Já são 9 horas. 

- Eu...eu estou aqui... - disse uma voz duvidosa vinda de trás da porta que dava para o corredor. 

- Hã?! Weasley? - perguntou Draco. 

- Sim... 

- Por que não sai daí querida? - perguntou Sayuri com um pouco mais de doçura. 

- Bom...é que eu acordei faz umas horas e quando vi, tinham levado as minhas roupas 

- Draco não pode segurar uma risada e Sayuri tentou se controlar. 

- Querida. Eu mandei jogarem aquelas tralhas velhas no lixo. 

- O que?! Mas o que eu vou vestir agora? 

- Weasley fique tranqüila. Nua ou com roupas eu nunca olharia para você! - riu Draco enquanto continuava dando garfadas no seu prato. 

- Draco controle-se! E Virgínia venha ate aqui - ordenou. 

Duvidosa do que aconteceria Gina tirou sua cabeça e depois lentamente passou o seu corpo pela frestinha da porta que rangia a cada movimento seu. 

- Mas você esta de pijama. Por que tanto escândalo? 

- Weasley, eu já disse. Não se preocupe, ninguém esta olhando pra você e ninguém olharia mesmo que você assim o quisesse - disse tranqüilamente dando um gole na xícara da chá. Gina arrugou a testa e espremeu os olhos, mas não disse nada. 

- Draco, não é assim que você vai ensinar a garota a se comportar como uma verdadeira dama - repreendeu a sua prima. Draco encontrou os olhos de Yuri e ela pode ver neles um brilho assassino. 

- Bom, mas o que eu vou vestir agora? 

- Não se preocupe querida. Jean esta vindo hoje de paris. Ele vai fazer lindos vestidos para você. 

- O que? - perguntou admirada - certamente vocês tem muito dinheiro para mandar fazer quantos vestidos vocês quiserem, mas eu não tenho como lhes pagar. 

- Weasley, você pode pensar que sou um monstro malvado e sanguinário, mas eu não vou cobrar pelos vestidos, estou lhe dando eles de presente. Ou você esta achando que eu deixaria você esta achando que eu deixaria alguém vestir desse jeito na minha própria casa! – mais um olhar mutuo de desprezo. 

- Mas e o que eu vou vestir ate que o tal de Jean chegue? – os dois Malfoy se entreolharam preocupados. 

- Querida sai um momento. 

- Hã? 

- Eu tenho que falar com Draco um momento – Gina continuava sem se mexer do lugar – a sós! 

- Esta bem, esta bem! – ela se retirou da habitação deixando os dois primos a sós. 

Os dois Malfoy continuaram a olhar-se preocupados. 

- Eu não vou emprestar a minha roupa pra ela vestir! – bradou Yuri. 

- Yurizinha...por favor...foi você quem jogou as roupas dela fora! – gritou Draco. 

- Eu não vou deixar ela vestir as minhas roupas!!! - gritou ela mais uma vez. A cada memento levantavam mais a voz e Gina não precisava nem fazer esforço para escutar tudo por trás da porta. 

- Você esta perdendo a sua classe Yuri! – repreendeu Draco caminhando de uma lado a outro com os dedos polegar e índice na testa. 

- Você esta me chamando de histérica Draco Malfoy?! – gritou histericamente ela. 

- Não Sayuri... - ¬¬' – você não é histérica! 

- Não mesmo? – ele fez bico e Draco foi se aproximando. 

- Não mesmo... – agora beijando o pescoço dela. 

- Não? 

- Ele já disse que não.... – Gina entrou abruptamente no meio da sala – mas o que eu vou vestir? 

Os dois levantaram as cabeças preguiçosamente para fitara a garota com as piores caras do mundo. 

- Não, eu não queria atrapalhar...é só que eu quero roupas! É muito pedir? 

- Bom, você vai vestir... – começou Draco, mas foi interrompido no meio caminho por uma irritada Sayuri. 

- As roupas do Draco! 

- O que?!! – gritaram alarmados. 

- Isso mesmo você vai vestir as roupas do Draco e eu vou sair. 

- Mas você não ia ficar e me ajudar? – perguntou Draco com um olhar suplicante. 

- Ei ia. Disse muito bem. Não vou mais! – deu as costas e se retirou da sala de jantar. 

- Mas... – Draco ficou mais uma vez com a frase corta pela metade pois Yuri já tinha se retirado. Ele olhou pelo canto do olho para Gina que se mantinha quieta e assustada num canto da sala – obrigada Weasley! 

- Bom...de nada? – e ela riu nervosamente. 

- Venha comigo, vou ver se tem alguma coisa no meu armário que possa vestir. 

Ela não se moveu do lugar, então ele foi ate ela a puxou pelo braço e a levou de arrasto pelo corredor inteiro. 

*** *** 

Gina se sentia totalmente fora de lugar. Parecia que os dois Malfoy se esforçavam por deixa-la sem graça naquela mansão gigantesca. 

Era só o que lhe faltava. Agora teria que vestir as roupas de um menino. 

Chegaram no dormitório de Malfoy. Que não era tão diferente do seu, nem tão surpreendente quanto imaginava. Simplesmente era muito verde e preto. As janelas estavam por sua vez fechadas dando um ar macabro nele. Parecia que o herdeiro dos Malfoy sentia prazer em ficar fechado em ambientes escuros. 

Se Gina tinha a impressão de que Malfoy fosse uma cobra antigamente, agora estava bem no ninho pra comprovar as suas suposições. 

Ele deu um ultimo puxão no seu braço e a sentou na cama de doseis. Abriu o armário a sua frente e começou a olhar pensativo para as roupas. 

Era tão fácil. Só um blusão e uma calça serviriam muito bem, mas ele parecia estar muito concentrado na sua busca por uma roupa certa. 

E foi no auge dos pensamentos desvairados de Malfoy colocou uma mão no queixo e outra na cintura que Gina começou a rir de maneira descontrolada. 

- O que esta acontecendo Weasley? – Gina se contorcia na cama. 

- É que...é que... – ela não conseguia nem falar direito. Malfoy já estava ficando furioso. 

- É o que?! – perguntou uma ultima vez? – Gina não conseguia prestar atenção. Só conseguia rir e se contorcer mais ainda na cama – esta bem, eu cansei! 

Draco se jogou na cama encima dela segurou os seus braços com força e perguntou novamente... 

- O que causa tanta graça? – e seus olhos a perfuraram novamente. 

O efeito foi imediato fazendo com que ela parasse de rir e ficasse completamente seria em segundos. 

Se da outra vez ter o rosto dele muito perto tinha virado a sua cabaça, estar na cama dele com ele por cima a fazia delirar. 

*** *** 

Dessa vez a maluquinha não ia escapar ou ele não se chamava Draco Malfoy. Essa era a oportunidade perfeita. Não poderia desperdiça-la. Ela já aprendia alguma coisa e ele sairia um "pouco" mais satisfeito de lá. 

- E então. O que causa tanta graça? – ela continuava imóvel. 

- Eu...eu... – ela estava completamente gaga e se não fizesse nada dentro de pouco tempo ele agiria. 

- Estou esperando – disse encostando a sua testa na dela de maneira provocativa. 

- A...a...a... 

- B...b...b... – continuou – eu já estou ficando sem paciência. 

- É? 

- Você pulou duas letras – disse e no instante seguinte encostou seus lábios nos dela que tremeu de forma instintiva. 

Ela não se mexia, não respondia, não fazia nada. E o que o assustava mais ainda, ela não o agarrava. Como aquilo poderia ser possível? Talvez fosse o susto, mas não. Se fosse o susto já teria passado e ela pelo menos o teria empurrado. 

Cansou de esperar uma resposta dela e tentou aprofundar mais o beijo enfiando a sua língua sorrateiramente por entre os lábios dela. A garota continuava sem reagir e tinha os olhos mais esbugalhados que ele já vira na vida. 

*** *** 

Ele acabara de lhe dar o maior susto da sua vida. Primeiro foi só um contato pequeno. Depois ele inconforme com o maior contato que ela já tivera na sua vida enfiou aquela língua quente e macia na sua boca e começou a massagear a mesma, e ela não conseguia mexer um músculo. 

Continuando inconforme com a suposta falta de interesse de Gina e começou a abraça-la e a passar aquelas mãos frias por todo o seu corpo que já não reagia mais. Ela estava em completa pane elétrica. 

Malfoy parecia não querer parar enquanto ela não reagisse de alguma forma, mas o que ele não entendia era que a garota não conseguia se mover, somente isso. 

E ele continuava a árdua tarefa de parar de beija-la e começar a desabotoar a camisa do seu pijama. Fazia isso como se fosse instintivo dele, mas ela mal sabia que ele só estava num tremendo conflito interno. Seria seu ego maior do que a repugnância que sentia quando tocava nela? 

Ele fazia tudo aquilo muito rápido. Tinha mãos habilidosas. E Gina continuava ali tendida na cama sem movimento e já não tinha mais os olhos esbugalhados, só parecia em transe. 

Para esse então, Malfoy tinha acabado de tirar a sua camisa e já estava tirando a dele. 

Pouco tempo depois e sem problemas o sutiã foi tirado como se nunca antes tivesse estado lá. 

As mãos dele já não pareciam ser tão frias agora. Ao contrario. Elas queimavam toda as superfície do corpo pela qual passavam. A sua boca antes sedenta por beijos estava sedenta de carne. A sua língua explorando cada canto dos seus seios. 

Então ele voltou a beija-la e a levantou consigo. Os dois sentados abraçados. E foi esse contato de peles e de copos que a trouxe a tona. 

Se deu conta de que parecia uma boneca de pano nos braços dele. Enquanto isso Malfoy sugava-lhe o pescoço de forma voraz. 

Ela levantou muito a contra gosto um dos braços e alcançou o pescoço dele. Apertou com um pouco de força. Só para dar sinais de vida. Imediatamente ele parou de beijá-la. 

Imediatamente ela o empurrou e lhe deu um tapa do qual ele nunca esqueceria. Pegou a sua camisa abotoou como pode e saiu correndo do quarto, deixando para trás uma porta aberta e um Malfoy atordoado. 


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6 - Uma manha de mãos, dedos e banhos frios. 

Caminhava atordoada pelos corredores da mansão. 

O que dera nela? O que tinha feito? 

Por Merlin! Nunca imaginou o seu primeiro beijo de uma forma tão depravada. Sempre imaginou muitas flores e passarinhos e um beijo com intensidade, mas não tanta, sem contar que o beijo tinha que ser com Harry, não com um maníaco pervertido! 

Além do mais aquilo não tinha sido um simples beijo. Aquilo tinha sido em todo o sentido da palavra um desentupidor de pia. E ainda tinha toda à parte do tira-tira. 

Bem, tinha que admitir que aquele calor que produziam os dois corpos juntos era verdadeiramente bom. E depois veio o língua dele, não poderia esquecer dela e da sensação que produziam no seu corpo. 

Ele em dez minutos a fez descobrir mais sensações do que em todos esses quatro anos de paixão por Harry. 

Tinha perdido a cabeça e aquilo a assustava. 

Só agora sentia vergonha da cena de alguns momentos atrás. Se não fosse porque respirava ela poderia ter servido muito bem de boneca inflável para Malfoy. 

Além disso, ela sentia uma vergonha retardada pelas mãos e beijos dele. Uma vergonha do seu próprio corpo. Uma vergonha que não deixou transparecer pelo susto da hora. 

Ela sentia pudor pelos seus atos ou pela falta deles. Pensava que se tivesse sido só um beijo, mas não, como sempre ele não se conformava com pouco. 

Não sentia raiva dele. Mas bem dizer, não sentia nada com respeito a Malfoy. Aquilo parecia instintivo do garoto. Não era culpa dele e sim dela que não soube controlar a situação. 

Se tivesse acontecido alguma besteira o que ela iria dizer para a sua mãe? O que diria para sua família? O que diria para Harry? 

- Já deixe de pensar besteiras menina! Não aconteceu nada! – uma lagrima sem explicação rolou pelo seu rosto. 

Estava perto do seu quarto assim que se dirigiu até lá. Entrou e chaveou a porta. Deitou-se na cama e sem nem notar começou a passar suas mãos delicadamente pelo seu pescoço descendo ate os seios e acariciando-los por cima do tecido. 

Para esse então seus olhos já estavam fechados e as suas mãos desciam cada vez mais. Já estava imaginando coisas. Já estava imaginando que era ele quem lhe tocava daquela maneira tão provocativa. Já estava imaginando aquele cabelo loiro grudado na sua frente pelo suor e aquela língua percorrendo o seu corpo lhe causando arrepios. Já estava imaginando demais! 

Abriu os olhos surpresa. O que a sua mão fazia por debaixo da calcinha?! Ate que era bom. Aquela sensação de novo. 

De todas formas aquilo não estava errado. Estava? Ela estava sozinha Não sabia muito sobre o assunto e se sentia curiosa sobre ele. 

Sua mãe nunca fora muito aberta a falar sobre isso. Sabia algumas coisas por escutar seus irmãos às escondidas. Certamente seu pai falava com ele, mas ela era a garotinha da casa. Coisas dessas nunca aconteceriam com ela na cabeça dos seus pais e irmãos. 

Tentou esquecer dos outros e se concentrar no que estava fazendo agora. Fechou os olhos e desta vez um moreno de olhos muito verdes se achava sobre ela. Com um movimento de dedinho começou a sua árdua tarefa novamente. 

*** *** 

Uma porta aberta e um Malfoy atordoado. 

- Weasley?! 

Um Malfoy atordoado. 

- Esta bem Weasley, pode voltar aqui... – *grilos* - ...AGORA!!! - *grilos* - M****! 

Draco olha para o vulto formado no meio das pernas na esperança de que ele desapareça. Não é isso o que acontece. 

- Que droga! – berra – Sayuri!!! – berra ainda mais alto. Nenhuma resposta. 

Joga-se para trás na cama e se pergunta se esse tipo de coisas só acontecem com ele. 

Como uma "Weasley" tinha coragem de deixa-lo naquele estado e depois correr dele? Ela era maluca? Nem nos sonhos mais doidos a Weasley conseguiria ir para a cama com ele e agora que isso se tornava realidade ela fugia? 

Aquela...um bicho do mato. Só podia ser. Feia, neurótica, gorda, histérica, rude, grosseira e mesmo assim era a única que o rejeitara ate agora. 

Mesmo assim tinha que admitir que aquela Weasley era bem dotada. Que peito Merlin! Claro que sempre preferira as magrinhas, mas elas quase sempre tinham seios pequenos e a Weasley o surpreendeu. 

E aquela pele. Que pele! Aquilo seria dote só dos sangue-pura como eles? Pele lisa e pálida como a porcelana mais fina. Só um defeito. Aquelas sardas que eram igual a sujeira na linda pele de porcelana dela. Talvez essa pele fosse o único atrativo da menina. 

Mas no que estava pensando?! Os peitos grandes se baseavam no fato de que era robusta e gorda e a pele de porcelana em que não tomava sol! 

Levantou um pouco a cabeça do colchão e olhou para suas partes baixas. Aquilo já estava latejando. Sem pensar duas vezes desceu a mão esquerda em busca do fecho da calça, mas parou e pensou. Malfoys não faziam esse tipo de coisa! Eles tinham mulheres aos montes! 

Ele simplesmente não podia se rebaixar a isso. Não podia voltar aos seus doze anos. Sem chances. 

E a cada pensamento negativo seu corpo reagia implorando. Talvez outro banho frio não fosse tão má idéia. Assim poderia pensar melhor nas atitudes que vinha tomando e nas que tomaria. 


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7 – Jean e Marrie.

- Vocês dois andam muito estranhos. Aconteceu alguma coisa hoje de manhã? – perguntou Yuri curiosa.

- Nada. Simplesmente nada! – cuspiu Draco entre sorrisinhos sarcásticos. 

- Wow. Já vi que está estressado, não Senhor Malfoy? – perguntou a sua prima com um sorriso dez vezes mais cínico do que o seu. 

- Claro que não! – ele saiu da sala atropelando tudo na sua frente.

- Ops, o que não faz uma crise de abstinência sexual! – Sayuri revirou os olhos e voltou a se concentrar na sua salada. 

- Hã? A o que sexual? – perguntou uma vozinha pequenininha vinda da porta.

- Vejo que vamos ter que melhor o seu vocabulário também – continuou Yuri sem tirar os olhos do seu prato.

Gina não se mexeu da porta.  Só ficou observando Sayuri comer a sua salada.

- Por que não vem comer? – perguntou a loira tirando pela primeira vez os olhos do seu prato para fitá-la.

- Eu estava pensando. Será que algum dia eu vou chegar a ser como você?

- Por que essa classe de duvida agora? Por acaso esta duvidando da minha capacidade?

- Não, claro que não – disse a ruiva aproximando-se com o olhar perdido até a mesa – eu só não me acho capaz de mudar. Talvez eu nunca vou chegar a ser bonita ou inteligente. Só isso. 

- Vamos ver quando eu começar a trabalhar com você – e pela primeira vez um Malfoy sorriu parar ela gentilmente. 

Gina agradeceu sorrindo em retribuição, mas Sayuri já estava novamente concentrada na sua salada e no seu cálice de vinho. 

O resto do almoço as duas permaneceram no mais absoluto silencio. 

Gina sequer se queixou da pequena porção de legumes destinada a ela. Só comeu calada esperando por algum movimento da outra. 

Só meia hora depois Sayuri se manifestou.

- Por que ainda esta vestindo o seu pijama? – perguntou assombrada. 

- Bom é que... – mas ela foi cortada pela rapidez da outra. 

- Então a isso se deve a abstinência! Compreendo – disse sorrindo.

- Hã? 

- Deixe para lá Virginia. Agora temos que tratar de assuntos mais importantes. Qual é a sua cor favorita?

- Hã...vermelho – disse pensativa. 

- É...ate que você tem um gosto interessante. É para combinar com o cabelo? – Sayuri riu da própria piada da qual Gina não achou graça nenhuma. 

- Ah...ta?

- Desculpe...eu me exaltei! Mas ate que vermelho é uma boa escolha. Contrasta bem com a sua pele pálida. Que outras cores você prefere?

- Bom...preto, branco, cinza.

- Cores neutras? Esta bem...é discreta. Gosto disso. Continue...

- Sei lá...verde?

- Perfeito! Jean vai gostar de você. É boa no assunto – Yuri bateu as palmas das mãos, feliz. 

- Sou? – 0_°'

- Claro! Falando em Jean ele deve estar chegando dentro de pouco.

- Que bom...já não agüento mais esse pijama!

- Sabe...depois de ver as suas novas vestes podíamos ir de compras à Londres. Temos que comprar calçados e roupas íntimas melhores para você também!

Sayuri parecia emocionada com a idéia de se transformar numa consultora de moda. E Gina por sua vez estava apavorada em só pensar que iraria novamente uma boneca nas mãos perigosas de um Malfoy. Mas se conformou e continuou a comer a misera salada enquanto respondia com sorrisinho amarelos as questões da loira. 

*** ***

Há três horas que a tortura começara. 

Tudo teve inicio quando um francês alto, loiro e que na sua opinião virava uma mãozinha se apresentou a ela como sendo Jean. 

No primeiro instante sentira certa simpatia pelo descontraído e extrovertido francês, mas poucos minutos depois ficou sabendo aonde esta se metendo.

Quando deu por si estava enterrada embaixo de milhares de sais, vestidos, calças e blusas que Jean insistia em que ela experimentasse.

Talvez no inicio gostasse de ver centos e centos de vestidos finos, coloridos e da melhor qualidade deslizando pela sua pele e se ajustando a suas curvas, mas depois de três horas aquilo estava se tornando cansativo.

Se fosse por ela teria comprado os primeiros dois vestidos que experimentou e estaria feliz com isso, mas sayuri e Jean pareciam não se conformar com isso. Se fosse pelos dois elas experimentaria todos os vestidos do mundo.

Estava tirando a última das saias que tinha experimentado e nesta altura o fazia na frente de todos os que quisessem ver. Estava muito cansada como para se trocar em outra peça.

- Isso mesmo Jean. Acabamos! – disse sayuri parecendo feliz pela sua boa ação do dia.

- Ahh...que pena, já estava gostando desta prova -  disse Jean com o seu autentico sotaque francês.

- Esta bem. Nós levamos aquelas cinco saias, as onze blusas... – Gina foi arregalando os olhos a cada palavra de Yuri - ...a sim, eu adorei as duas capas, bem lembrado, acho que aquelas quatro calças estão bem, não Jean? Ah...claro, não podiam faltar os seis vestidos que eu deixei separados ali. Sobre as vestes de gala e o uniforme de Hogwarts nos falamos depois. 

- Então esta certo madmoacell – para esse então Gina estava sem fala. 

- As contas você acerta com o Senhor Malfoy.

Sayuri se sentiu sendo observada e virou a cabeça para encontrar os esbugalhados olhos da ruiva Weasley.

- O que aconteceu Virginia? Já sei, você também achou pouco, não é? Bom outra vez nos compramos mais, mas por hoje já basta – ela nem lhe deu tempo de responder.

- B...bem...

- Então eu já vou indo. Agora lhes deixo com Marrie. Ela ira lhe ajudar com o que há de mais novo em se tratando de roupas íntimas em Paris. 

Não ela estava errada, a tortura ainda não acabara. 

*** ***

Duas horas depois...

- Eu pensei que nos íamos comprar tudo isso em Londres – disse Gina jogando esgotada numa das únicas poltronas que ainda não se encontrava abarrotada de pacotes.

- É que Jean contou que Marrie estava no país, e com ela é uma das melhores estilistas em moda íntima é  que mais deve marcar numa mulher. Duvido que um homem não caia aos seus pés quando estiver vestindo um dos conjuntos de Marrie.

- Entendo.

- Mas claro que ainda temos que passar por Londres para ver sapatos e salão de beleza.

- Temos? – Gina ficou assustada. Já quase não conseguia se manter em pé, muito menos viajar até Londres e começar tudo de novo. 

- Claro – disse a outra como se fosse obvio – amanhã nos vamos, hoje estou cansada demais para isso.

- Graças a Merlin! – sussurrou Gina.

- O que? – perguntou Sayuri sem muito interesse.

- Nada! – apresou-se a responder. 

- Está bem, vou fingir que acreditei. Agora chegue um pouquinho pra lá, eu também quero sentar – Gina fez o que a outra mandou com muito esforço – Sabe? Eu estou a gostar de você. 

As duas sorriram com sinceridade. E começava entre pacotes de compras e muito cansaço o que podia se chamar de uma certa amizade entre as duas diferentes garotas.   


End file.
